A transmission line such as a coaxial cable, which is connected to an antenna such as a Yagi antenna, may radiate energy that seriously degrades both the gain and radiation pattern of the antenna. Ideally, equal and opposite currents flow from the coaxial cable into the terminals of a balanced antenna. However, in practice, energy radiates from the outer conductor (the shield) of the coaxial cable. A common technique used to minimize such radiation is to connect a balun (which stands for “balanced to unbalanced”) in the circuit which forces the coaxial cable to feed equal and opposite currents into the antenna. A balun is basically a wire wound transformer or a specially connected distributed transmission line, and results in mechanical and electrical disadvantages. A mechanical disadvantage is that the balun must be protected from moisture and from exposure to the sun, and the balun can be a bulky part that produces a large bulge in the antenna. An electrical disadvantage is that the balun introduces losses, thereby reducing antenna gain and therefore its efficiency. The balun also increases manufacturing cost. A change to an antenna which minimized radiation from the transmission line such as a coaxial cable, in a simple and low cost manner which avoided the disadvantages of a balun, would be of value.